


Child of Monday

by SerraBloodsong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, The Guild
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraBloodsong/pseuds/SerraBloodsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels have fallen. Kevin is just plain tired. Sam is just finally getting some rest now that he and Dean have found Cas and have brought him back to HQ. The boys essentially press ganged Charlie into coming to live with them if only so they know where she is so she is safe.  Of course...how safe can one be when the King of Hell is locked up in the dungeon? Or when some old contacts from the past pass Charlie's name around to the wrong people? Things are about to get bumpy for our favorite red head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Night Raid

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Seriously. I'm just a poor fangirl living vicariously through my writing. All of this is set after season 8 of Supernatural, after the end of The Guild, and just before the 50th ann special for Doctor Who. Expect spoilers.

Charlie scowled as she spammed the Healing Touch some more as Zaboo kept aggroing the fucking mobs too quickly. "Dammit!!! Incoming!" She took a breath and dodge-rolled out of the way of the raid boss as Tink and Vork finally took him down. "Nice!!" She clicked her loot and did an inner happy dance as she picked up some armor for her class. 

"Very good everybody." Vork praised the group over the chat. "Next time though we should focus on.."

"Blah blah.." Tink interjected.

Grinning, Charlie muted her mic and leaned back in her chair. It was so nice to be playing with the guild again. Ever since the boys made her set up base the Men of Letters she had really been able to get some normalcy back into her schedule...well..sort of..ish..okay. She was as safe as she was ever going to be and she didn't have to worry about what she talked about randomly around them. She'd found a job as a network admin at a small shop in town and had just started flirting with the cute secretary in the office. Life was looking pretty sweet! She clicked her mic on again. "I'm getting off for the night guys. Dinner is so calling my name!"

"Night Cyd!" Zaboo called back cheerfully.

The others called in their good nights and she logged out. Charlie stood up and stretched in one quick movement not noticing the light on her laptop's webcam flashing briefly just before she left her bedroom.

\------------

"Wuz up bitches?" Charlie plopped down in one of the plush chairs in the movie room. 

Sam looked up from the book he was reading. He still looked abit haggard since the third trial but given that in the past week the guys had finally managed to find Cas and bring him back to base he'd finally let himself rest some more. He almost looked human again.

Dean bopped her on the head with a newspaper as he came in. "Hey kiddo. You done boinking trolls for the night?" He grinned as she took a swipe at his side. 

"Ahah...aha..."She tried to look annoyed but just couldn't manage it looking at her big brother. Feeling her stomach rumble Charlie switched her face to a cute puppy pout. "So...dinner?"

Ignoring the look Dean opened the paper and leaned against the table. "Cas is trying his hand again tonight."

Sam and Charlie exchanged looks of dread and Dean did his best not to laugh.

\--------------

The steaks were broiling. The temperature was a perfect 450 degrees Fahrenheit. They had another twenty minutes to go. Castiel looked over at the saute pan where the green beans were gaining a nice sheen. He was careful to lower the heat and add a little more stock for flavor. Happy with the current food he turned to the sink and cutting board next to it. 

Placing the colander in the sink he chopped up the iceberg lettuce and put it in the strainer. He didn't think this was very hard. It just didn't make sense that the others didn't like his food. He always followed the directions exactly. Castiel turned on the water to clean the lettuce. Or he tried to anyway. The handle turned but no water came out. Frowning he tried the other dial. Again nothing. Narrowing his eyes at the sink Castiel starting tapping on the spout. Rapidly his tapping turned into a form of aggravated assault as he could not convince the inanimate object to behave. Finally stopping his attack he sighed and glared at it again. "You will not come between me and making a good dinner." He was quite clearly speaking to the sink. The sink offered no retort. He tried the dial again. This time the spicket shook a little bit. 

"Hmmm..." Cas leaned to inspect as it tremored. "I wonder..." He rapped on the spout again and the water finally began to sputter out. Dark and murky black at first it spewed onto the lettuce but quickly changed into a fresh and clear looking stream of water. Satisfied as the water cleansed the leaves Castiel straightened up and got back to finishing dinner.

\--------------

Charlie rushed over to the dinner table trying to beat Sam and Dean. Not that she didn't have faith in the now human Cas' cooking but she'd rather take her chances on the salad as it would be very hard for him to screw it up. Plopping down just as Cas was setting out the food she flashed a grin at the pretty boy. 

Castiel smiled back as warmly as he could. Smiling still felt a bit forced when he wasn't directing it towards Dean. "Are you very hungry Charlie?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as she started to pile her plate with salad just as Sam got to the table. Evidently she needn't have rushed as he had taken a detour to Kevin from his nap. Cas looked up as the others arrived and a full smile lit up on his face without even thinking about it. It was nice to be welcome somewhere. 

Sam sat down across from Charlie and started reaching for the salad to try and wrest some away for his own meal just as  
Cas held a plate covered in plastic wrap out to him. "For Crowley. Could you take him his dinner tonight Sam?" Charlie winked at Sam and took some more salad as he glared at her before leaving the table. Dean and Kevin of course were diving into the steaks like they had never had a meal in their lives before. 

Giggling a little evilly Charlie smothered her giant salad in ranch and shoveled a huge bite into her mouth and swallowed almost as quickly. "Mmmm...excellent food Cas!" She smiled brightly at him between bites. Very quickly Charlie finishes her plate and starts loading it with the rest of the lettuce just as Sam was sitting back down. 

"Hey!" He reached over with the fork only to be caught with her fork. 

"Try me Winchester." She grinned and while fighting off his fork with her own she used her other hand to finish devouring the vegetable. She blinked as she was chewing the last bite. It tasted kinda off without the dressing. Swallowing she looked over to Cas who was deep in conversation with Dean about the current situation with the angels. "Cas?" He looked up at her with a distracted expression. "Did you wash this lettuce?"

"Of course." He gave her a look that clearly was meant to infer that he considered her inquiry pointless and turned back to Dean.

"Oh. Ok then." She frowned thoughtfully as she rubbed her stomach. It felt. Off. 

"May you have gas all night." Sam hissed at her. 

She stuck out her tongue and he returned the look. 

\--------

The rest of the night passed as it should..more or less. Charlie and Sam ended up pelting each other with nerf discs from their toy guns and the others sat around playing monopoly. Until Sam managed to nail Dean a few dozen times in the face. Then it was nerf war. Basically a good Sunday night.

\-------

Monday morning it seemed wanted to be a different story.


	2. Monday Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos!!

She was running. The sky was a disturbing grey. The sounds of the forest around her were gone. Everything in the forest seemed to have a darker tone. No vibrancy. No life. The air was stale in her throat. Charlie screamed as she saw a shadow pass her up in the corner of her eye. Quickly she adjusted course and darted off to her left away from it.  
Something was following her. Something very not good. The trees were thinning out in front of her and quite suddenly she had to come to an immediate halt as she nearly ran off of a sharp cliff. Panicking she turned around hoping that her pursuer wasn’t already on top of her. A shadow moved to her left and she jerked away and off of the ledge  
She started to fall.  
\----------------------  
Charlie shot straight up in bed. She was covered in sweat and shaking. Rubbing her arms she tried to bring some warmth to her cold limbs. She could still taste the dead atmosphere in her mouth. “The frack was that…” She asked herself as pulled her knees up to her chest. “Frikkin strange dream…” Sighing she laid back in bed trying to recall the odd nightmare.  
The blinking blue light of her webcam turned off.  
\----------------------  
“You okay kid?” Dean asked her through the door as he listened to Charlie throwing up yet again in the bathroom. “You’ve been in there awhile. Anything alive coming up?”  
“Fuck o-“ She tried to curse at him but ended up vomiting some more. Thick globs of decayed lettuce and congealed bile filled the toilet. The smell only making her vomit more she tried to not cry even more as the impulse to hurl kept her over the porcelain throne.  
The door opened and she heard Dean come in. He started rubbing her back and talked to her in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “Sam should be back with some meds in a little kiddo.” Dean had sent Sam out for all manner of stomach meds about 30 minutes ago so it wasn’t off to assume he’d be back home soon. “Any idea what hit you?”  
Charlie shook her head weakly from where it was taking a rest on the toilet seat. She was really really really trying not to think about where her head was. A shower was definitely on the list of things to do soon.  
\----------------------  
Sam pulled the thermometer out of Charlie's mouth once it beeped. He whistled at the result. "One oh one point two. Nice job Char." 

Dean pulled another blanket onto the pile already sitting on top of their little sister. She groaned and pushed further into her soft little burrow of comfort. "So you just stay put sweetie." Dean kissed the top of her head. "Cas and I will be back in a couple of days once we take care of this nest over in South Dakota." 

"Yea." Sam sat on the table in front of her. "We'll try to be quick so you aren't stuck eating only hotdogs." He grinned up at Kevin who chose to glare back.

Dean frowned. "You are so not ready to go out again Sammy." He was staring at the dark circles under his younger siblings eyes and the gaunt touch still affecting his face. "Both of you rest. Please. Cas is working on some quick prep meals for Kevin to heat up for both of you." Sam stood up to argue when Dean put his hands on his shoulders and made him sit back down. "Please Sammy. I'll feel better if you're here. We can't leave a manic depressive prophet and sick geeklette alone to babysit the king of Hell." 

Resisting the urge to give Dean a bitchface Sam nodded. "Fine. Just.." He huffed and looked from Kevin to Charlie to Kevin again. Standing up he motioned for Dean to follow him into the next room to talk. 

Kevin sighed and glanced over at Charlie. Her eyes were closed. Most likely asleep he thought to himself. With that he stood up off of the arm of the couch she was sleeping on and went back to the library to keep working on the Angel tablet.  
\--------------------  
The silence was too much. Charlie looked around the grey forest knowing she was already hopelessly lost. A new smell filled her nose. Not simply the musty smell of age but the tart, acrid odor of burning rot. As the scent hit her nose she bent over and started dry heaving. Her eyes burned and while still feeling the stench choking in her throat she started trying to run away from it. 

The forest was becoming more dense the further she ran and to be honest she didn't care right now. She was lost either way. Charlie stops in the next clearing she finds. Happily she notes that it is free of the smell. Her head darts up as she hears the obvious crunch of sticks breaking to her right. A person is stepping into the clearing with her. Charlie felt her heart stop as she recognized him. "No...no..NO!!!" Her head shook as she took steps backwards and away from the smiling visage of Dick Roman.


End file.
